Under the Sea One and a Half
by gottaluvtwilight
Summary: Bunch of oneshots, but the characters are all based from my latest story, Under the Sea. So Bella is a mermaid slash vampire. Please review, but no flames, please.
1. Seafood and Landfood

**This is kind of the sequel to my last story, Under the Sea, except it's a bunch of oneshots, so I hope you enjoy! **

**Keep looking after the end-of-the-chapter author's note for a bonus mini-oneshot!**

**This chapter is written thanks to **_**jasper's fangirl**_** for the idea!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. It sucks, I know. (I meant it sucks that I don't own Twilight!)**_

**Seafood**

_Bella's PoV:_

"Hey, Bella?" Emmett asked all of a sudden. On the other side of the room I could hear Edward groan quietly.

"What do your marine animals taste like?" Speaking of that, I just realized that I haven't fed in at least two weeks. My eyes are probably close to being black right now.

"I don't know…I'm guessing how you think _your_ animals taste like?" Yeah, that totally explains a lot. Truthfully, I have no idea how to describe it. "Maybe you should try it yourself."

"Ooh! Carlisle, can I? I wanna try seafood!"

"Actually, I think everyone needs to hunt right now," he replied, observing everyone's eyes. I looked around the room as well. Sure enough, everyone's eyes were very, very dark.

All of a sudden a big pale blur passed right by me. I jumped back at least a foot, startled, but then it-Emmett-stopped right in front of the door and yelled, "Alice! Jasper! Rose! We're all going to try some new food!"

"What on Earth are you talking about?" Rosalie grumbled, followed by Alice and Jasper.

"Oh, just go with him, Rosalie. It'll be great!" No doubt she already saw what is going to happen. Probably a tsunami by Emmett. Or a whirlpool if we're lucky.

"Just change into your swimsuits…then come down here," I instructed.

I sighed. This is going to be a _very_ long night.

_At the coast of the Pacific Ocean_

"Wow, it's so…beautiful!" Emmett exclaimed. What the hell? It's the dead of the night. We can barely see anything even _with_ our 100-20 vision.

Alice probably read my thoughts or something. "It's night, Emmett. All we can see now is _black_."

"Oh…well…then…_Black_ is so pretty!"

I rolled my eyes. "Follow me," I directed. Now I'm feeling like some kind of tour guide. I led everyone to the pier.

Of course, Emmett was the first to jump in. "Wow, Bella! This is so cool! We should come here more often! Why haven't we come here before, Carlisle? Come _on_, guys, the water's fine!" Why did I even invite Emmett to come with me?

"Go on, you guys. Let's go before somebody sees us or something," I whispered. Everyone slid into the ocean _quietly_, unlike Emmett. I was the last person to enter. I changed into my mermaid form, so that I could be more comfortable in the water. "Now, let's go over to that buoy _way_ over there." I pointed to a very faint shape far from the coastline. I could barely see it. It was only a shape that was darker than the rest of the world.

As soon as we arrived, of course, guess who was the first one to speak? Emmett. "_Now_ will you teach us how to hunt underwater?"

"Yes, Emmett, okay? The easiest way to do it requires you to have to breathe underwater, but obviously, you guys can't do that. **(Remember, vampires can hold their breath forever or something like that, they still can't breathe underwater, just to clarify.) **So, I'll teach you the other way, but it's a little risky. It's easy, though. All you have to do once you spot your animal, is kill it, then bring it back up here to drink from it. Just…don't get very big ones like whales for now." I added the last part quickly, so that Emmett doesn't get into any mischief and reveals us or something like that. "You all got it?" I looked at Emmett worriedly when I said this. Of course, he was nodding. I looked at Jasper for support, to tell me if Emmett was telling the truth or not. Jasper nodded as well. That made me a whole lot better. "Ready? Let's go." I dove into the pool. I _really _need to feed right now, from all the stress or something, I don't know.

After I caught a couple fish **(Let's just go with fish is like the water version of deer, and sharks and whales or something are the water versions of mountain lions and bears.)**, I surfaced just to check up on everyone. All I saw was Esme, Carlisle, and Edward.

"All the others are still underwater, right?" My God, if someone drowned…

"Yes, I just saw them before I came back up," Esme assured me. I breathed a sigh of relief. Just then, Emmett came up with a swordfish. **(I have **_**no **_**idea what marine animal lives where, so I'll just put a bunch of random fish in the Pacific Ocean. Just bear with me.)** Lucky! I haven't had a swordfish since…since…I came here! That is so unfair!

"This is my first catch!" Emmett exclaimed, and grinned at me.

"Good for you, Emmett," I complimented sarcastically. I gave him a thumb up to encourage him…just a little bit.

He quickly sank his teeth into the flesh of the _rare_ swordfish. He just took a little sip, careful not to spill anything into the water. He smacked his lips. "It tastes like fish."

Well, no _duh_, Emmett. That's why it's called a sword_fish_.

"And...?" How was I supposed to know what he thought of fish? "Do you think fish tastes good?...bad?...okay?"

"It's okay, I guess. A little on the salty side, but I like it. It's thirst-quenching." I sighed, glad that my taste isn't as bizarre as every other vampire thought. Then again, it's _Emmett_ we're talking about here. "But I still think a grizzly's better," he added with a chuckle.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Thank you," I said sarcastically.

Alice and Rosalie surfaced with a couple of fish. They took a bite out of them. "Not bad, not bad at all."

"I still like _our_ diet better," Rosalie mumbled. "But this tastes fine, too!" she added quickly. Edward nodded. She was telling the truth.

"Okay, you all ready to go back home? We really need to get back," I called. We all jumped out of the pool and ran back home.

"That was _amazing_! Thanks, Bella!" Emmett exclaimed. "Maybe you should try some of _our_ food, Bella!"

"That's not a bad idea." I have never tried land animals. They shouldn't be that bad. "Maybe next time."

_Next time_

"Okay, I'm ready," I called. I stumbled down the stairs, then I felt Edward's arm catch me before I could fall flat on my face.

"You're just an accident waiting to happen, aren't you?" he chuckled.

"Ha ha, very funny," I laughed humorlessly, "Can we go now?"

When we arrived at the "hunting grounds", I caught the scent of a herd of deer. **(Is that the correct plural thingymabob for "deer"? I forgot…whatever.)** They smelled differently from my marine animals, but they still smelled appetizing.

"You pretty much know what to do already. Except not underwater. You just snap the neck in half, and just…drink from it," Carlisle instructed.

I nodded and automatically flew to the nearest deer I could find. It tasted different from what I was used to. It's like I was being used to…meat…and then I tasted vegetables. It was different…but still very good. It's like adding lots of spices to an ordinary dish.

"So how was it?" a voice sounded from behind me. I whirled around and found Edward standing behind me.

"It's delicious! I don't know why I've never tried this before."

"Then help yourself," he smiled at me. I smelled a different animal far away. I guided myself towards the scent and found a mountain lion. I immediately jumped onto the animal and filled myself up. It tasted a little better than deer, with more flavor in it.

"Aw! You took my mountain lion!" that same voice is _everywhere_ now.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see your name on it…" I replied, rolling my eyes, but I pushed it towards him anyways. "You like these?"

"They're my favorite."

"I can kind of see why…"

"What's yours?"

I thought about it for a second, "Swordfish." I smiled.

"Still going with the fish, are you?"

"Yep." I looked at the sky. It's getting dark. "I should probably go now. Charlie's probably wondering what I'm doing right now." I got up, gave him a quick peck on the lips, and then ran home.

**Yeah, I'm not feeling so creative right now, so there's no fluff and the dialogue is straight forward, because I'm lazy right now. Now for the mini chapter! There's really no chapter name, and I'm not even going to bother thinking one up right now.**

_Mike's PoV:_

Maybe I should just ask her out right now. Maybe she'll change her mind.

Then again, maybe she won't. Then that would suck.

I'll just take that chance, then.

"Hey, Bella?" I said shyly behind her. She turned around.

"Will you go to the movies with me this Saturday?"

"Yes." My heart just stopped.

"Really?"

"Nope." Dammit.

**Sorry, I just **_**had**_** to do that! AHAHAHAHA! Okay I'm done. Sorry for wasting your time, but I just felt like doing that. It was stuck in my head for a while and I just had to write this! Please review nicely, no flames! And I _may_ be taking some requests, but please describe it so that I can make it only a oneshot...PLEASE!**

**Love Quote of the Chapter: "I less than 3 you." (Me: Awwww!)**


	2. Bella's Lullaby

**Okay, I FINALLY got the second chapter written down. Sorry about the hold up. I had a lot to do and I was supposed to be typing up a paper right now. SHHHH!!! It's really easy anyway. Anyway, this chapter was on my mind for a while so I just decided to write it now. Hope you enjoy it!**

_**Disclaimer: Today is opposite day. I own Twilight.**_

**Bella's Lullaby**

_Bella's PoV:_

"Edward, what's going on? And is the blindfold really necessary?" I whined. It was starting to get really itchy, and I don't even know if vampires _can_ get itchy.

"Almost done, Bella," Edward replied.

I attempted to lift the blindfold up, just a little, just to take a _little_ peek. A felt a _very hard_ slap on my hand. "OW! What the f-?"

"Not yet, Bella, be patient!" Alice interrupted. I huffed loudly and waited for another ten years, it seemed.

"Okay, _now_ you can take the blindfold off," Alice sighed. I could almost hear her eyes roll as she said this.

Carefully I lifted it off my eyes and gasped at what I saw. Blue streamers and balloons were everywhere around the room, covering pretty much everything. There were many shades of blue covering the walls and cardboard waves lined the bottom, and paintings of sea life hung on the walls. The room was beautiful.

Only two words snapped me out of my own little world: "Happy Birthday!"

It's my birthday? September 13th? Really? Well, me being, well, me, it's not that surprising that I forgot my own birthday. But still, it's my birthday?

I couldn't stop the smile from growing across my face.

Esme, Alice and Rosalie brought out a truck load of presents. I _had_ to frown at that.

"Aww, you guys, I don't _want_ any presents! Really!"

"You don't _want_ it?" Alice asked. I nodded. "We didn't get you anything that you _wanted_." I stared at her in horror, but that didn't stop her from continuing. "You got you stuff that you _needed_. Come on! Open them!" She shoved a handful of wrapped presents into my hands.

I looked for the card that accompanied the present so I would know what to expect in the present.

_To: Bella! With love: the girls! _**(Esme included)**

I was horrified to find out what was inside. Slowly I opened the package and got exactly what I expected. A bucketful of make up and accessories. Pink eye shadow, blue eyeliner, white mascara, purple eye shadow, purple mascara, green eyeliner, blush, lip gloss, nail polish in different shades, gold necklace, silver bracelet, earrings, the list just goes on and on. You name it, I got it.

"Thank you guys!" I kissed all the girls' cheeks as I tried to hide my…um…_fear_. Who knows how many makeovers Alice and Rosalie would force me to do so I could use them. I sighed, and then unwillingly reached for the next present.

_To: Bella Love: The Cullen family_

This present wouldn't be so bad. After all, it _is_ from Carlisle and Esme. I opened the present a little braver than I opened the last present. What's there to fear?

What I found was a small picture of the whole family. I had to laugh looking at the family.

The couples were next to each other, as always, and poor Edward was a little more off to the side. Emmett pretty much filled the picture and as I followed his arm, they stopped just on top of Edward's head, making bunny ears. Jasper was smirking, and Alice and Rosalie were standing in the center of the picture, doing the back-to-back-making-a-gun-with-their-hands pose.

"Thank you two so much, I choked out, trying to stop my giggles. I reached out for the next present.

_To: Bella From: Emmett and Jasper_

This could _not _be good. I looked over at Edward, but he looked at Emmett and Jasper with a confused expression.

I closed my eyes tightly and pulled at the ribbon. Nothing came out. I was surprised. Slowly I opened them…

BAM! I was suddenly covered in a banana cream pie. Emmett and Jasper were rolling on the floor, laughing their asses off as I wiped it off my face and gagged at the smell of the food. Edward stood up with a _very_ murderous look on his face, but I pulled him back. I ran upstairs to clean up and ran back down in a minute.

"Ha ha, very funny, guys. Where's the real present?" I growled.

Emmett handed me another gift as he was still rolling on the floor. I looked at it for a _very_ long time before finally opening it.

A stereo sat in the middle of the box. "Thanks, you guys, but you _really_ didn't need to do this-"

Emmett grabbed it and ran out the door before I could finish talking. "Where did he go?"

"To install it into you truck," Jasper replied, still smirking. **(Jasper smirks a lot, doesn't he?)**

I grabbed another present and read the tag.

_To my life, Bella_

I didn't need anything else to know who this was from.

Before I could touch the wrapping Emmett bolted through the doors.

"Made it!" he exclaimed and then sat down at where he was before.

I turned back to the present.

I opened the present and gasped at what was inside. There sat a single silver necklace with a single charm hanging on it. Alice and Rosalie's jewels couldn't compare to this at all. I lifted it up and touched the charm. A silver dolphin circled around a light blue gem. It was _beautiful_. I couldn't say anything at all, but I put it around my neck and admired it in the mirror.

Finally I turned around and crushed Edward into a hug and smothered him in kisses saying, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" over and over again.

Alice pulled me away from him and dragged me up the stairs, while Rosalie followed…carrying my birthday present. Dammit.

_Five minutes later_

"Come _on_, Bella! You look beautiful!" Alice tried to comfort me. It wasn't helping.

"I look perfectly fine, thank you very much!" I argued.

"Done!" Rosalie exclaimed. She turned the chair around and it actually wasn't that bad. Only because it looked totally natural, thank God.

"What took so long then?" I wondered aloud.

"Oh, we just wanted to try the other shades and stuff on you so we know if it's the right shade for you. They all looked fine, by the way," Alice smiled.

I looked down at my nails and they looked really pretty. They had the ocean theme and then animals were _flawless_. "Thank you guys, for this." I smiled. I actually meant it, because…well…I didn't really have tons of noticeable make up caked onto my face.

I stood up and quietly walked downstairs. As I got closer, I could hear a soft melody playing throughout the room. I followed the noise into a room where Edward sat, playing the piano. He didn't seem to notice me enter.

Finally the music ended, changing into a more melancholy sound. "It's beautiful." Edward turned around, startled. I walked over to sit next to him, "Did you write this?"

He just nodded.

"What inspired you?" I couldn't help myself from asking.

He hesitated before answering, "You."

"Awwww! How sweet!" a low voice interrupted. We both turned around and we weren't surprised to find Emmett standing at the doorway.

"Go away, Emmett," Edward and I growled. He rolled his eyes and finally left.

"Why?" Where are all these questions coming from?

Edward stared at me, "Because I love you." I smiled before leaning in and kissed him softly on the lips.

**There ya go! The second chapter, finally! Please review, and I only asking for at least 10 reviews, and if you haven't reviewed for the last chapter, please do! Please? Thank you!**

**My little love quote of the chapter: "You idiot! You stole my heart!"**

**Awww! Also, check in the last chapter, I posted another love quote there:)**


End file.
